


Alpha

by Hcjulie



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Assassination, Assassinfic, Cartels, F/M, Hotch knows, Joining the BAU, Reader is presented as female, Specialists - Freeform, Spencer Reid love line
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hcjulie/pseuds/Hcjulie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You certainly know how a drug lord thinks and how he acts with his cartel,” Spencer looked at the petite female, her ebony hair spilling over one shoulder and cool green eyes that looked hardened despite her young age. She smiled prettily at him, a silent, sarcastic jab to his earlier statement before she responded.</p><p>	He was expecting something along the lines of, “I’ve worked on the topic before.” or “I’ve been on investigations and undercover operations to dig out the truth.”</p><p>	What he wasn’t expecting was, “Of course I do. I formed contracts with them to assassinate their enemies.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

“Where are we on the drug cartel case?” Morgan questioned as he took his seat at the round table. Penelope smiled brightly before turning to click through the images of five recently discovered bodies. They had multiple slashes and stab wounds that littered their bodies, making them almost unrecognizable to the eye. The ME was currently running dental records to identify their names. 

“Five new victims, all found within a five mile radius of each other. The decomposition rates states that they’ve been dead for about three days now, though two have shown signs of being deceased for a few more days,” Penelope rattled off from her notebook. JJ studied the images carefully.

“No bugs? They’re in the desert, so the assumption would be that the bodies should be covered in maggots or at least flies at the minimum,” She stated as she paged through the images. The bodies showed no signs of having an infestation. Odd.

“And the bodies were all found in the same position as the other ten that we’ve found over the last 8 months,” Spencer said as his brows furrowed. The bodied were bent and the muscles looked taut, even post mortem, which wasn’t necessarily unheard of, but not the kind of tension that was present here. The muscles looked as though they’d been under immense amounts of strain at the time of death, which would make a logical conclusion that they’d tried to fight their assailant, yet no DNA was left on the victim’s clothes or fingernails. 

“The drug is Ritalin. It causes the muscles to seize up as if the taker has epilepsy.”

Everyone turned at the new voice. A petite female stood in the doorway, dressed in black shorts and a simple grey button down with a cloak slung over her shoulders. No one moved for a second, the team assessing the woman and likewise. She ran a critical green eye over their faces before she turned to flick her gaze up on the screen.

“It’s personal. No drug lord would waste that much time and energy on a simple kill. He’d have hired someone to do it but unless otherwise specified the unsub would have shot them execution style and claimed the fee that was promised for the termination,” She said cooly, striding up to the screen so she could analyze the victims up close.

“I’d say the weapon was a hunter’s knife, which leads me to say again that it was personal. No killer hired by a drug lord would use a measly hunter’s knife. The jagged edges of the flesh around their torsos would indicate the speed at which the knife was plunged in and taken out which again only points me in the direction that this kill was done by someone who didn’t know what the hell they were doing. Drug lords have the funds to hire some of the best and most discreet killers to terminate the victim,” She’d stated everything as if they were fact.

“Who are you?” Morgan finally asked, looking at the new female with curiosity because _damn_ she was attractive _._

“Someone who is going to be a very valuable asset to your team when dealing with the cartels,” She answered, turning to gaze at Hotch. A silent conversation went on between the two before Spencer finally stated the obvious.

“You certainly know how a drug lord thinks and how he acts with his cartel,” Spencer looked at the petite female, her ebony hair spilling over one shoulder and cool green eyes that looked hardened despite her young age. She smiled prettily at him, a silent, sarcastic jab to his earlier statement before she responded.

He was expecting something along the lines of, “I’ve worked on the topic before.” or “I’ve been on investigations and undercover operations to dig out the truth.”

What he wasn’t expecting was, “Of course I do. I formed contracts with them to assassinate their enemies.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've played around with this idea for a while and I just didn't know what fandom to put it in but the answer is now very clearly obvious. The reader will have a 'name', but it won't be her real one, it's what she used when she was still in the business and what she will continue to use. For the most part, the reader's view will be written in first person, I think. I'm not sure. Also, any reference to drugs will not be correct, I'm literally just choosing drug names based on what I like, haha. Let me know if you guys are interested in this plot line and I'll continue it. If not, It'll just sit in the little corner all of my could-be-epic plot lines all go eventually. Comment down below what you guys think!


	2. Compromise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters will be quite short, so apologies in advance.

Everyone in the room suddenly had their hands on their weapons, Spencer pausing only because he suddenly realized he was without his. The woman’s face was stoic as she twirled the antique handgun on her index finger.

“Agent Hotchner, if you would please,” She intoned, her voice devoid of emotion as she stood by passively. Hotch cleared his throat before speaking.

“Stand Down,” He ordered, waiting until everyone had placed their weapons on the table top. “This woman will be assisting us with the outbreak of the cartel violence. She goes by the name A-“

“Alpha,” She suddenly interrupted. “I go by the name of Alpha and that is what you will address me by at all times.” Her green eyes narrowed slightly as if she dared any of the agents to stand against her.

“What do you mean by contracts?” JJ questioned, her posture was still stiff but she was slowly beginning to ease up with the hostility. Given the new stranger’s relaxed stance, she thought there was little to no chance of an attack.

“What do you know of the death of Joseph Morales?” She asked, her head tilting softly. Spencer answered immediately. 

“He was stabbed to death before his body was dismembered and sent to his family five years ago.”

“And Zachary Aranas?”

“His body was found in a vat of acid, eaten away almost to the bone by the time the police found him, three years ago.”

“What of Iglesias DeLeon?”

“He was taken hostage before he had his tongue ripped out and his ears sawn off with a chainsaw. He spent the next several hours bleeding out slowly, also three years ago.”

“Javier Piranos?”

“According to police reports, he’d been mauled out in the jungle. His body was found a few days later with a flock of vultures surrounding it, 13 months ago.” He rattled off without thinking, his brows furrowing as he processed what this petite little woman was saying - honestly, she couldn’t have been more than 110 pounds, max.

“I had a difficult time holding back the panthers I purchased. That was an interesting demand,” she chuckled darkly. Morgan looked at her incredulously.

“Kitten, you can’t be serious. That was your handiwork?” Morgan looked her up and down and the woman narrowed her fern green eyes at him in distaste - he wouldn’t _dare_ to judge her, would he?

“That and dozens more. I’ve had more contracts than nearly any other in my…line of work,” she giggled to herself, a flash of white teeth, “…in the southern hemisphere. I am the most wanted person in the entire South American Continent, under several different guises, but all with the same name.” She responded.

“But why ‘Alpha’? And shouldn’t you be in jail for the rest of your life if what you say is true?” Spencer looked at her, startled slightly when she lazily tossed his handgun back to him. He caught it deftly, surprising himself with how he managed to catch it. 

“I am Alpha simply because all others are beneath me. The Cartel leaders, the _Dons,_ are my betas. In a wolf pack hierarchy, the beta will always seek the help of the Alpha in times of distress,” She answered, her voice monotonous. “As for the reason to why I am not serving my allotted time, I was given a compromise. Serve on the opposite side for the next few years and I’ll be freed on the condition that in any event the US or Mexican Government wishes to issue a sanction, I fulfill it.” She responded distastefully. 

“By sanction do you mean…?” Morgan raised the question that had immediately risen in everyone’s mind.

Alpha nodded curtly. 

“In the event that the Government wishes for someone to…vanish, I will fulfill the sanction. On my terms.”

 


	3. Corner

The feeling in the room was suddenly thick with tension.

“Your terms?” JJ finally voiced, her tone colored with disbelief and slightly awed.

“Ironic isn’t it? I’m considered a social menace when I fulfill the work of the _Dons_ but as soon as I join the other side, I’m a valuable asset,” Alpha snorted derisively. “Yes, my terms. They vanish the way I see fit, It could be as simple as a shot to the head or as complicated as dismembering the victim and feeding the pieces to a tank of hungry piranhas.”

There was silence in the room as Alpha allowed the information to sink in. She wasn’t necessarily pleased with the outcome of her predicament, but the compromise was fairly straightforward. She’d be free as long as she did as she was told, and that was something she was already used to doing as long as a payment was promised.

Her payment for the next few years would be her freedom.

And she would not be allowed to stay in the Americas. She’d move to somewhere tropical maybe. Or London, the city was nice and busy enough that she could blend in. The US and Mexican Governments would have tabs on her at all times and she would be obligated to come at their beck and call, like a _fucking trained dog_. 

Spencer sat back quietly, analyzing this new person with curiosity. She wasn’t hostile and her stance was very relaxed. Not a menace at all, and he was sure that if there were to be an altercation, Morgan would be enough man power on the spot to halt her in her tracks.

‘ _But she’s fast and almost undetectable,”_ Spencer thought, thinking back to when she’d snagged his gun without him noticing. He couldn’t even recall a falter in her stride as she walked up to the screen.

He was cut off mid-thought when Alpha spoke again, nodding to the image of the corpses on the screen.

“I know the handiwork of this particular cartel. Los Zetos; They could care less as to how they marked up their territory as long as it gets done. _Don Abaroa_ is a man who will kill without much thought. I’ve only ever been contracted by him twice and he isn’t a man I would willingly do more work for - he’s quite cheap,” Alpha sighed, her brow twitching in annoyance. She glanced at a watch on her slender wrist - it was an expensive one, Spencer noted. A Bvlgari - typically valued at more than a thousand per unit.

“I need to make a few private calls before we can depart. I will be doing much of the work on my own - I won’t be held accountable for the injuries of _Federales_ ,” She said, giving a stern look to Hotch when Morgan and JJ both voiced out against it.

“Kitten, this is our job,” Morgan stated, shaking his head at the petite woman. She glowered at him, her diminutive height laughable against the broad shouldered, imposing agent.

“This is what I was groomed to do for the last decade, Agent. I suggest you make yourself comfortable because I know these cartels much better than you know them,” She growled before stalking off, her soft leather combat boots silent on the floor.

“I’ll keep tabs on her phone record,” Garcia was already opening up her laptop before Hotch held up his hand and shook his head.

“Don’t. Our truce with her is tentative at best and she has stated before that she has no qualms about going to prison and she is our best lead on this string of cartel killings,” Hotch answered as he looked at the retreating form. 

“We can’t allow her to work for us, what if she’s unstable? What if she turns against us?” Spencer asked, standing from his seat. His instincts were all but yelling at him to make sure she gets put into a cell because she was the epitome of everything they tried to stop. 

“She’s too calm about this, Hotch. Way too calm,” Morgan agreed, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

“And she’s very good. It was only by chance that she was caught,” Hotch answered, shuffling the case files into place.

“Wheels up in 30.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alpha boarded the jet, scanning the interior without physically moving her head. She nodded once in acknowledgment to Hotch before taking a seat on the couch, crossing her legs and reclining slightly, her posture relaxed. 

Spencer had already boarded and was seated across from Alpha, having already read and re-read the case file a few times. He sat back and ran his analytical hazel eyes over her. She met his gaze with her emerald green eyes, her face impassive. 

They stared each other down, her eyes skimming over his profile once before settling on his face. He reciprocated the glance over before settling even further into his seat, content to continue this stare off with a contract killer. 

He laughed to himself. This was un-fucking-believable. 

“I would take a picture if I were you,” Her cool, melodic voice reached his ears. He raised an eyebrow.

“Why would I? I have an ei-“

“An eidetic memory. You can read 20,000 words a minute. You can watch things at ten times the original speed and still pick out the minute details by applying the same principles you do by speed reading.” Alpha intoned, her voice bored as she casually stopped one of the few attendants on the jet and requested a bottle of chilled mineral water. The attendant nodded before hurrying off to retrieve the drink.

Spencer looked at her, his eyebrow still cocked as he licked his suddenly dry lips. As much as he hated to admit it, the fact that she’d already profiled him in the span of less than an hour of meeting was somewhat attractive in a weirdly sadistic way. 

“And you know nothing about me,” Alpha said, smirking slightly as she absentmindedly thanked the attendant for the bottle of water. Spencer said nothing, simply choosing to wait for her to say more.

“I’m 24. My first kill committed at the age of 13. I’m ambidextrous and can shoot with a 99-100% accuracy with any gun that is handed to me.” She replied to his silence. Spencer nodded once, storing the information away into his massive library of facts. 

“What made you start?” He asked, glancing to the side when the door was finally shut and the others moved to sit around the table. He returned his attention on Alpha and was surprised to see that she was smiling at him.

‘ _Pretty smile,’_ he thought absentmindedly. He would never admit it aloud, but he and Morgan had both agreed that Alpha was incredibly attractive. With her long, dark hair and sterling green eyes, she could easily woo any man she chose to. 

But of course, there was the fact that she was a paid assassin. A very good one, by the looks of it. 

“When we touch down, I have my own connections to get me to and from a supplier that will give me all of the necessary equipment to take on the first of my interrogations.” Alpha answered, choosing not to acknowledge his earlier question.

“You will do no such thing on your own,” Hotch called out without looking up. Alpha smiled demurely even though she knew he wasn’t looking.

“My contacts do not take to newcomers well, agent.” She replied, standing from her seated position and stretching languidly like a cat. Spencer admired the sloping curve of her lower back from behind and Alpha turned, as if sensing his gaze roving over her body.

“I told you to take a picture, _doctor_ ,” She purred, smirking to herself as she headed to the back of the jet where there was a spare bedroom in the event any of the team felt the particular need to rest.

Spencer rose form his seat and followed after the petite female to the room. she steadily ignored him as she dropped to the floor and executed a set of pushups. She followed by walking past him to the doorway where a pull up bar had been installed per Morgan’s request. She jumped lightly, her feet dangling as she pulled herself up onto the bar, executing superior upper body strength. 

He continued to watch her curiously as she completed a few other workouts.

Alpha sighed before she turned to face him, her angular features contorted into one of exasperation - it was the most emotion he’d seen displayed on her face since their meeting.

“Fine. You can come. Your silent cornering tactic worked. Now we can only hope that you can keep up with me.”

 


	4. Contact

The plane landed with a jolt and Alpha looked up at Spencer, her green eyes emotionless as she hoisted a small shoulder bag and stood, stretching from the long journey. After her workout, Spencer watched her curl up like a cat on the couch and take a quick nap, but given how regularly her chest rose with her breathing, he figured she was actually wide awake still. 

Not that he was looking at her chest with any amount of scrutiny. 

When the door opened, Alpha was the first to step off, her green eyes narrowed when she spotted the black sedan that her contact must have provided for her. The keys would be waiting the driver’s seat. With a curt nod to Hotch and the rest of the team, she gestured for Spencer to follow her as she strode to the nondescript car.

Alpha scanned her surroundings constantly as she made the short trip across the landing strip to the car. No signs of danger, but you could never be certain. 

Unbeknownst to everyone on the team except for Hotch, her shoulder bag contained a disassembled Kalashnikov sniper rifle with a long-scope and an assortment of Beretta and Glock silenced handguns. 

She had enough firepower to take down nearly any adversary that decided to show their faces to her. 

Just as expected, the keys to the sedan were waiting in the driver’s side seat. Spencer slid into the passenger side seat as Alpha slipped into driver’s chair. There was silence in the car as Alpha drove off, navigating the roads as though she knew them like the back of her hand.

“You’ve driven these roads before,” Spencer noted quietly, watching as she expertly navigated the back roads in the industrial part of town. Alpha simply nodded, “I’ve picked up my necessary equipment here before. I try not to meet in one place too often because it ups the chances of being caught. Last time I was here was four years ago.” 

Alpha slid the car into a tight alley and stopped in front of a particular warehouse. She turned to look at Spencer, her eyes boring into his.

“Please tell me you speak Spanish.” 

Spencer scoffed, “Of course I do. I speak 7 languages, including the root language of all languages, Latin. You know, Latin-“

“I don’t care. Don’t speak unless spoken to,” Alpha cut off, stepping out of the car and stalking through the shadows to a door that Spencer almost didn’t see. It was fascinating, really, to watch her move - Her steps mimicked the shifting movements of the shadows themselves.

Spencer sighed and got out of the car, making sure that he had his bulletproof vest on under his clothes rather than on top - it would surely do no good for the either of them if her ‘contact’ saw him with his FBI issued vest.

He caught the door right before it shut, slipping into the gloom after the petite woman. Inside, the warehouse wasn’t very spectacular - musty with lots of dust motes drifting lazily in the air, visible only from the meager lighting that shone in from a high window. 

There was a single table in the middle of the room, an array of weapons sitting neatly in a row with a man standing by. He was short, probably about 5’7 if he had to guess, but stocky. The tan skin was stretched taught of muscular arms and a barrel chest. The man stiffened upon seeing him but relaxed when Alpha threw a sharp look at him over her shoulder. She was already at the table, muttering in quick Spanish as she picked up each weapon and inspected it closely.

Alpha studied her weapons meticulously - most of what she asked for was here. Flash bombs, sniper rifles by several different makers, four AK-47’s, an assortment of knives and serrated blades. Throwing daggers were a favorite. She came to the end of the table where she picked up a long curved object. Spencer watched her carefully, trying his best to maintain a cool expression lest her contact figured out that he really wanted to arrest him - the handcuffs in his back pocket begged to be used.

He was surprised when Alpha hooked the long curved object around her ankle and expertly pulled a string to loop onto the other side. A bow?

Alpha smiled to herself - it’d been far too long since she last dealt with her bow.

“It’s all fine.” She said curtly, tossing a wad of hundreds to the man. The man said something in quick Spanish, too low for Spencer to catch before he stalked out of the warehouse, disappearing without so much as a trace. 

Alpha glanced at Spencer and gestured to the table. “Are you going to just stand there or help me with this?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As it turns out, weaponry is obscenely heavy and the stereotype that if a man is in the presence of a woman, she will make him do the lifting holds true. 

Alpha sat in the car, analyzing her surroundings with cautious eyes - in her career field, you could never be too careful. 

Spencer loaded the last of the weaponry into the backseat, stowing it carefully at Alpha’s discretion.

“As far away from the gas tank as possible. In the event of a shootout, I need you to take the wheel while I shoot.” She’d stated curtly, taking out two handguns and laying them in her lap as a precaution. 

Of course though, the drive back to the hotel where the team was staying was uneventful. They only made a quick stop to the city police station to pick up the necessary files in order to work from the room because as Alpha put it, they could not leave the weaponry unattended for more than three minutes - at least, not that kind of fire power. Not here in the vicinity of the murders, she snorted softly.

The pair were quiet as Spencer hoisted the two weaponry bags onto his shoulder, following the petite female as she walked through a side entrance of the hotel, taking the stairs. Spencer was out of breath by the time they reached the tenth floor, his pants coming out in fast puffs as he gently dropped the weaponry bags by the bed once the door had been secured and locked.

It was agreed upon by the team that he would share the room with Alpha, seeing as he was the one that she allowed to meet her contact.

“Get some work done. I’m going to scope the city,” Alpha said curtly, throwing a cloak over her shoulders. Spencer started to get up from his seat in the recliner by the open window.

“I’ll go with you,” He started to say, moving to grab his jacket - the air outside was cooling down from the arid heat that had swept through in the afternoon.

“No. Stay here, you won’t be able to keep up with me.” She stated nonchalantly, reaching a hand into her shoulder bag that Spencer knew contained all of her special ‘toys’ as she’d put it. Though his mind had gone straight into the gutter, she’d corrected his train of thought with an icy look. 

Withdrawing her hand, she’d grabbed some kind of belt with two grappling hook attachments. She looped the belt around her slender waist and Spencer once again caught himself staring at the sensual dip of her spine.

Alpha held up the hooks, demonstrating that with a flick of her wrist, the hooks snapped out, much like the claws found in the popular claw machine games, and with another flick, they retracted into a sleek tube.

“I’m scoping by rooftop. Stay here. If I’m not back within the hour, you’ll know something went wrong,” She stated, not giving Spencer a chance to respond as she launched herself out of the open window, shooting one of the grappling hooks and ghosting away from his sight.


End file.
